


forever and please-don't-go

by greywardenblue



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: 100 words for my 100th work, August Torquill & Rayseline Torquill Are Roommates, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: In her sleep, she is alone.
Relationships: August Torquill/Rayseline Torquill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	forever and please-don't-go

In her sleep, she is alone. A hundred years of solitude in a locked-away world. Nobody to hold her hand. No father to hold her safe. Sometimes, she even misses mother.

She screams and screams and there is nobody alive to hear her.

"Shut up," she hears. "Shut up, or I'll strangle you."

August sobs in the darkness of the room despite the threat. Then the bed moves and there is a warm body next to her, the hands that promised violence caressing her hair. She drifts off to sleep. Doesn't know if she dreams the lips against her forehead.


End file.
